ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Knight War Arc
Royal Knight War Arc is the 5th story arc in the Brotherhood Saga. The battle for the remaining Royal Knights begins. Wen & Agumon begin training to control their Assault and Ruin Modes. Story As the war looms over, Kyoka wakes up form her coma. The 5 sages the assign their soldiers to each of the units. They then send Davis and Wen to an Island away from the war protected by Cross and Blade. Davis begins training Wen to control their hate. They managed to contact their hate and almost gives up. Wen then goes into his dream state again where he meets Eden and she tells him that Wen 's past was the orgin of his hate and all the hate he gained during the reboot. He accepts the hate and he is then taken to a room where all 9 past leaders are assembled and they give Wen the power of Awakening. Noble then asks Primo to give him sometime with Wen. Noble tells Wen the events that happen on the day of Great Calamity. Noble was in the human world, but Bane used an explosion as an cover to open a portal to digital world. Noble tried to save the city, but was stopped by Bane and the two fought. Bane using Diablomon kills Noble. Now knowing the past, Wen wakes up and gains new powers. With his new power, he senses the war and gets angry but is attacked by Vajurn and Vajramon. Blade & Cross face Vajurn while Durandamon & Wen face Vajramon. They defeat the group but are stopped by Azuma & Kyoka. Wen & Davis face the two and Wen convinces them to go join the war. Wen using his new power to create 200 clones of himself, he joins the battlefield. The Brotherhood employs the Nightmare soldiers while Von releases the zombies. Each unit faces the threat of the imposers and the zombies. Togato and his father, Mirio face each other. Mirio says he is disappointed in how Togato turned out saying he rather live under the Digidestined than surpass them. Togato losses hope until Dorumon digivolves into Dorugamon together they defeat Mirio & Garp Leomon. The 7 knights appear and a big battle between 14 Knightmon begins. The past knights use a technique called the Rainbow blade and almost kill the entire unit until the partners of the current knights protect them and use a even greater technique called the Rainbow Explosion destroying the Past 7 Knights. The revived Espada appear and Azazel & Bezel try to fight them. Azazel & Lucifer fight as they discuss Wen & Jason. Bezel & Reapmon try to fight against Dracon, Damon, Levi, Layla, Belphor & Barbos. The 7 knights with their new power begin to fight back but Bezel begin to question his loyalty. Reapmon tells Bezel not to waver and he digivolves to a new form of Beelzemon. They destroy the remaining Espada. The 4th Unit faces the revived Brotherhood Members. Using Hercules Kabuterimon & Vikmon together to destroy the Brotherhood Members. Xenohart appears and summons Diablomon's Weak form. The 4th unit begin to freak out as they believe they are dead. Malik & Cade unlock the next level in digivolution. Tyrant Kabuterimon & Plesiomon emerge and together with their new power they defeat Diablomon's weak form. The 5th unit faces the past East, West, North, South Sages. The unit manages to seal away the South & North Sages. Nishi faces the West Sage and defeats him. Mei who is still struggling from the previous arc tries to fight the East Sage alone. Mei remembers her past with the others unlocks the next form of digivolution. Rosemon digivolves into Azaleamon and she defeats the East Sage. All 4 sages managed to break out from their seals and the unit gives up until Wen arrives and together they seal all sages. All units seem to be suffering until Wen arrives and helps them win their fights. Eden & Kaiden team up to end the barrage of the nightmare soldiers. They then unlock the next forms of digivolution. Phoneixmon digivolves into Varodurumon and Seriphamon digivolves into Haloangemon. They defeat Nightmaremon who escapes. Meanwhile Andra & Antylamon attacks the elders to bring out Wen & Davis. The headquarters also houses the medical center. Jackie abandons her post to protect Mina who was trying to heal the elders. She begins to give up hope and Gatomon digivolves into Ophanimon Fall down mode. Mina tells Jackie to never give up and her fall down mode changes into Archangewomon. Meanwhile the real Wen & Davis meet up with the revived Majima & Tendo. Wen tells Majima about Jason's fate and learning about his truth. Majima using his sheer will power breaks free from Von's control. The 3 of them then team up to seal away Tendo. Majima then leaves Wen & Davis to go and save Jason. At the 5th unit battlefield the unit rests up and prepares for the next attack. Suddenly the North Sage appears again but next to him is a man which strikes Kita with fear. Kita says that man is Xenohart. The unit asks if he is telling the truth because Xenohart is a zombie. Xenohart then takes out 25% of the unit with only his fists and Rinn. Xenohart then has a short fight with Mei & Azaleamon before Nishi & Kita step in the face him. They start to over power him until he summons 50% of Astral Garuramon. Wen then using Zone attacks with using Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Xenohart then uses Rann to absorb Wen's attack and congratulates Wen for making him use his Rann. Wen then asks Xenohart where he got Tendo's eyes. Xenohart tells him that he gave Tendo his own eyes. Xenohart then asks who he is and how can he use such a technique and Zone. Xenohart then senses Primo's spirit energy within Wen and he realizes that he is the current leader of the Digidestined. Xenohart then uses his ultimate technique, Wolf Annihilation Ray on the 5th unit leaving only Wen,Mei, Nishi, Kita, Hallie, & Rojin able to fight. only 10% survived the fight. The other 3 sages appear and join the fight as they tell the survivors to flee as they will use the sovereigns full power to destroy Xenohart. Chapters Chapter 101: The Fake Mission Begins The Sages send Wen on a fake mission to protect him Chapter 102: Wen & Davis Wen & Agumon meet Davis & Hackmon Chapter 103: Wen & Shine Greymon Wen tries to control Shine Greymon but attacked by his hatred Chapter 104: Wen & Eden Eden appears to help Wen control Shine Greymon Chapter 105: The Previous 9 Leaders Wen meets the previous 9 leaders of the Digidestineds Chapter 106: The Great Calamity Noble tells Wen what occur during the Great Calamity Chapter 107: Awakening Mode Wen unlocks his new Awakening Mode Chapter 108: Vajurn vs. Blade Vajurn and Blade face off Chapter 109: Battle of the Sword Digimon Durandamon fights Vajramon Chapter 110: Setting out to War Wen & Davis set out to enter the war but Kyoka & Azuma stop them Chapter 111: Wen enters the War Wen enters the war front creating 200 clones Chapter 112: The threat of the Nightmare Soldiers The Zombies & Nightmare Soldiers attack the units Chapter 113: Togato & Dorugamon Togato's Father attacks him as his partner, Garp Leomon attacks Dorumon Chapter 114: The 7 Rainbow Knights The 7 Knight Digimon face the against their predecessors Chapter 115: The Rainbow Explosion The 7 Knights unleashed their new technique Chapter 116: Revived Espada The Espada are revived and Azazel & Lucifer meet Chapter 117: Bezel's Troubles Bezel begins to question his loyalty Chapter 118: Beelzemon! Beelzemon is unleashed Chapter 119: Improvement Cade & Malik defeat the revived Brotherhood members with their new techniques Chapter 120: Attack of Diablomon Xenohart unleashes Diablomon Chapter 121: Emerge New Digivolution Tyrant Kabuterimon & Plesiomon are unleashed Chapter 122: The Past Sages The Past Sages attack the 5th Unit Chapter 123: Azaleamon, The Flower Palamon unleashes her ultra form Azaleamon Chapter 124: Reinforcements Arrive Wen arrives on all battlefields Chapter 125: Dreams vs. Nightmares Varodurumon & Haloangemon step up to fight Nightmaremon Chapter 126: Fall Down Mode Jackie tries to save the entire medical unit by herself Chapter 127: Contact, Wen & Majima Wen & Majima meet again and they talk about Jason Chapter 128: Vs. Tendo Wen, Davis, & Majima fight Tendo at full power Chapter 129: The True Xenohart The true Xenohart appears Chapter 130: The 5 Sages Gather! The 5 Sages gather to fight Xenohart Fights United Forces vs. Nightmare Soldiers Cross & Blade vs. Vajurn Wen (Awakened) & Durandamon vs. Vajramon Wen (Awakened) & Davis (Awakened) vs. Azuma & Kyoka Togato & Dorugamon vs. Mirio & Garp Leomon 7 Knights & Knightmon vs. Past 7 Knights & Knightmon Azazel vs. Lucifer Bezel & Beelzemon vs. Espada Malik, Hercules Kabuterimon, Cade, Vikmon vs. Brotherhood Members Malik, Tyrant Kabuterimon, Cade, Plesiomon vs. Diablomon( Weak) 5th Unit vs. North & South Sages Nishi vs. West Sage Mei & Azaleamon vs. East Sage Eden, Varodurumon, Kaiden, Haloangemon vs. Nightmaremon Jackie & Archangewomon vs. Andra & Antylamon Wen (Awakened),Davis(Awakened), Majima(Awakened) vs. Tendo( Deva Release) Wen(Zone), Mei, Azaleamon, Nishi, Kita vs. Xenohart(Awakened) Story Impact Characters Introduced Category:Story Arcs